Sekhmet
Sekhmet is the goddess of war, revenge, blood, and lions and protector of Upper Egypt in egyptian mythology and Saiyan of the Shadows. Unlike her sister Bastet, the other eye of Ra, she has a group of Sacred Lions instead of just one at a time and hardly interferes in the lives of mortals. This could be because of one or more of several reasons. While Bastet is a major protector of the pharaohs of Egypt Sekhmet plays a lesser role as protector, she is more cold and uncaring than Bastet, or simply because she often goes on a vampiric killing spree when she sees large quantities of blood. To make her appear, Gomon had to kill a warrior, coat the blade used in the victim's blood, and set it put and wait for Sekhmet to appear to lap up the blood. Though she is a merciless warrior, her "Hathor alter ego" still influences her as she has a huge crush on the god of the dead, Anubis. She also completely transforms into Hathor when she is drunk or has access to large quantities of catnip (though this is not seen in the story). Bastet's suggestion of getting rid of the Pharaoh by "covering him in catnip and have him get eaten by lions" may be a reference to the fact that Sekhmet is a major catnip junkie. She is thought to be about as strong as Vegeta as she was mentioned to be fighting him until Gomon transformed into a shadow saiyan and killed him. Abilities *She can transform, though it is more for versatility in battle than strength. *She is an eye of Ra. While this gives her his strength and knowledge,she is unable to use ki as unlike Bills, she is a true deity from before the beginning of time, almost as old as God himself and she never had any life energy to speak of. Being the eye of Ra also bestows upon her the ability to bless a mortal her unique transfomation of the shadow saiyan to a being who is confused about the paths of good and evil. However, it is the mortal's responsibility to bring it to the surface through extreme hatred and rage and yet still have enough light in their hearts to remember their loved ones or else they will destroy the multiverse out of despair. But as Gomon was blessed by Bastet, a Sekhmet-affiliated shadow saiyan is never mentioned. *She is nearly as strong as a super saiyan god, though she would never be able to unless she is fighting alongside Bastet, the other eye of Ra. *She has the ability to bless lions, which increases a their power a thousand fold, but prefers to have her original pride give birth to sacred lions as she likes the red coats that several have. But they must be wild and never act cowardly or allow themselves to be tamed or they will be reincarnated as a ka as punishment. *As the maiden of blood she goes into a frenzy at the sight of blood and cannot feel pain or remorse, allowing her to become a relentless killing machine. *She has the same transformations that Bastet does with the exception of color (Sekhmet's transformations keep her beige fur and Bastet's transformations keep her black fur). Like Bastet's transformations they are for versatility in battle and do litle in the way of increasing her power level. *She used to possess arrows of death but she became too "trigger happy" and in order to prevent the apocalypse they were confiscated. Video Games She appears in Shadow Battles of Z. Category:Gods Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Characters who can't use ki Category:Animal Category:Warriors Category:Ssj4shadowsaiyajin Category:Supporting character